


It Was Inevitable

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Old Married Couple, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: With McCoy and Spock in a relationship, it was inevitable that this crisis would arise.





	

He didn’t intend to think about it, but he did. He didn’t intend to be affected, but he was. His reaction upset him, and he hated that it did.

Why couldn’t he be forgiving about it? After all, anybody who had ever been in love faced it. Couldn’t he be the lucky one who would escape having to deal with it?

Even as he asked, he knew the answer to that. No one was immune, not even Spock.

He sighed as he turned to speak.

“Leonard, you squeezed the toothpaste from the top of the tube again.”

“Piss off, Vulcan!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, is characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
